


Must be the Whiskey

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: He told himself he only pushed her away for her own good, but with every second that passes, Dean finds his thoughts are full of her. He's battling with his heart and his head, and his only company is a bottle of whiskey and his emotions.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Garth Fitzgerald IV/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Must be the Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> My muse for this one was the Cody Jinks song "Must be the Whiskey." I heard it once and it just screamed Dean Winchester. This is what I wrote. Been fighting my demons for a while now and haven't had much time to write now. I'm hoping I can start posting again, as I have two other stories in the works. I need a beta. Any volunteers? Enjoy!

He knew he wasn't going crazy, but it didn't matter how he tried to figure it out, it didn't make sense. His head and his heart were too far apart on this. He reached for the bottle, gripping it tightly as he brought it to his lips. The amber liquid only left a small burn as he swallowed it, his mind still racing. 

Turning, he reached for the picture he kept of her, tucked safely away in his wallet, where he knew Sam wouldn't find it. Her honey brown eyes twinkled up at him and her curls were ruffled by the breeze. His eyes slid over the picture, a soft smile forming on his face as he saw her smiling face staring back at him. 

He ran his finger down her cheek, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. This life was too dangerous for her. Dean knew that no matter how much his heart screamed at him that he loved her, his head reminded him that she could get hurt by association with him. His mind reminded him of what happened to his parents and Jess as examples of what being involved with a Winchester entailed. 

But lately, he'd started to miss her. Dean missed her snarky comments, the way she defused arguments between him and Sam, how just having her here at the bunker had been fun. He missed everything about her. And while his heart ached to see Charlotte, his mind always reminded him that her being gone was the best course of action. 

He took another drink from the bottle, sitting on his bed. He winced as he remembered the fight they'd had, how she'd ran off and that she hadn't been back in months. And while he told his brother he'd moved on from her, the truth was he hadn't. He was lonely. 

He couldn't stop how his heart had leaped with excitement when Garth mentioned seeing her the other day. Then his mind reminded him why she was gone, and he'd gruffly cleared his throat and changed the subject. But he couldn't stop thinking about her since then. 

He'd also started drinking more since then if the empty bottles of whiskey lying around his room were any clue. This was the only picture he'd kept of Charlotte, and he always looked at it when he was just a little tipsy. Dean found himself thinking about what would happen if he called her. Garth had slipped him her number, told him to call her. 

Dean set the bottle of whiskey down and reached for the paper that held her number, and turned over the cons and pros of calling her. He knew that not trying to talk to her, to find her would say more than if he called her and tried to apologize. He missed her, missed her more than words could ever say and he knew that he could never give her up. He was in too deep. 

His fingers were dialing her number before he could stop them, and before he knew it, her sweet voice was ringing in his ear, "Hello?" 

He sighed softly, surprised at how he felt just by hearing her voice. There was a pause on the other end of the line, then her voice came through, surprise coloring her tone, "Dean?" 

He answered before he thought it through, "Yeah. Hi, darlin'."

He heard her chuckle softly, "Garth, huh?" 

He nodded, "Yeah. Garth." 

He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "I'll have to kill him. But I'm not surprised." 

Dean didn't know what to say next, but the words left his lips before his brain could stop them. "I miss you Charlotte." 

He heard her sigh softly, knew her eyebrows had furrowed and she was probably worrying her lower lip between her teeth. "I miss you too Dean. But do you miss me enough to let me stay?" 

Dean knew he didn't have an answer to her question. His head reminded him she was safer being away from him, while his heart pleaded that she would be even safer here, where he could see her every day. In choosing between his head and his heart, his heart won this round. 

Deciding to be honest, Dean said, "I do. I can't say I won't always worry about you, but I'm tired of you not being here. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I'll always have the belief that you deserve better than me, but if you'll have me, I want you." 

The silence hung for longer than he liked, and for a moment Dean let himself believe that she didn't want him, that she didn't want to come back to him. 

Then she spoke, "I want you, Dean. I always will." Her voice sounded small and broken as she added, "I hate this feeling of being alone." 

Dean couldn't help himself from adding, "I know exactly what you mean. I've been feeling that way too." 

He heard Charlotte laugh, then she said, "So, want me to come home?" 

Home. So she still thought of the bunker as home? That had a nice ring to it. Dean nodded, gripping the phone tight in his hand, "Yes. How long till you reach Kansas?"


End file.
